Lovers
by Yrouna
Summary: Daine and Numair are happy together. Suddenly, Daine changes her mind about being with Numair! Why? Perin is just waiting for his chance... Please R&R [on hiatus...]


A/N: This story starts out a little boring but please continue reading until the end of the chapter... It gets better. Thanks happy reading:D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Perin was a clerk. He was a scribe, working at the palace as someone who takes down notes. He was neither rich nor highborn. He was not a noble. However, he did believe himself to be attractive. So did all the other female members of the palace. After all, he had shiny blonde hair cut until the nape of his neck, crystal blue eyes that shine in the moonlight (or so his adorers believed), and a tall, well-built body. The ladies all found him extremely charming. He had courted, except for the nobles or married women, all the ladies in the palace and won their hearts. He had gone through all of them and discarded them one by one, all without losing any of his charm for the others. The nobles he left alone, believing them to be snobs. Everyone liked, even loved him. All but one girl, that is. Her name was Veralidaine Sarrasri, better known as the Wildmage.

Perin courted Daine before the war, and he was satisfied that she had liked him back. However, upon her return to the palace after the Immortals' War, he experienced a sudden coldness from her. It took Perin quite a bit of time to find the reason of Daine's sudden dislike. She had ignored his attempts for some time before he noticed the relationship between Daine and her teacher, the mage Numair Salmalin. He realized he had been replaced.

Perin was angry. No woman had ever rejected him. Here was a challenge. Perin knew that he was the only man deserving of the Wildmage. He would win.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daine waltzed into her rooms happily, though exhausted. It was almost dawn, and the previous evening was the best night of her life. It was one of those nights where a ball was held for the visiting Carthaki ambassadors. Secretly she was thankful to them for arriving, because they had caused the ball.

Numair had danced with her all night. It was wonderful. They went out into the gardens for a walk. This walk had ended with a sweet kiss. Daine was sure she was going to remember that for a long time.

Remembering something Numair had said about the Carthaki ambassador's face, Daine started laughing. Coupled with her giddiness and excitement, she laughed until her sides hurt. She reached for the water jug on her nightstand and drank it quickly to calm her down.

Calm, Daine sighed. She was happy. She had a wonderful and promising future ahead of her. It was a future with Numair. Daine smiled happily at the joy of it all.

Sighing, Daine changed into her nightshirt and climbed into bed to get a few more hours of sleep. She had to ride out to assist the Queen's Riders the next day. Daine sighed once more. She would have pleasant dreams tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Numair strode down the hallway leading to Daine's room. He was staying at the palace for a few months, helping scholars decipher some ancient, newly discovered scrolls for the King. He found it strange that Daine would ask a messenger to call him to her quarters. She would usually come looking for him herself. Numair shrugged it off, thinking that Daine was tired.

He knocked on the door leading to Daine's quarters. Numair heard her say "Come in." He walked in with a grin on his face. "You called, magelet?"

Daine was sitting on her bed, facing him. Her features were grim, with almost a frown gracing her face. Frowning himself, Numair strode over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Is anything wrong? You look different." He asked, concerned about her welfare.

Daine shook her head. "I have something important to tell you. About us." She said quietly.

Numair nodded, telling her to go on. He didn't like the way this conversation was heading.

Daine hesitated. She stayed still for a time until Numair gently prompted her. "Well?" he asked.

Sighing, Daine quietly said "I don't believe we should be together any longer."

Shocked, Numair tried to express his feelings but no words issued from his lips. He felt lump in his throat and he couldn't get rid of it. He stared at her for a few seconds, looking at her to see if she was simply joking. He finally managed to stutter a strangled "W-why?!" from his constricted throat.

Daine had her mouth set in a grim line. Numair knew this was serious, and he wouldn't like her answer. Daine looked at him eye-to-eye.

"I don't love you."

There was nothing but truth in those beautiful eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Please do review... This is my first Tortall fanfic. I need your support! Otherwise I will leave Numy in that precarious situation forever! (Just kidding.. But I really do need reviews...)


End file.
